


Dreams, Drugs, and Potential fix-its

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: RoyEd Month Day 7: Time TravelA.K.A. Ed somehow wakes up in his childhood home... in his adult body. With no idea why.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: RoyEd month





	Dreams, Drugs, and Potential fix-its

Ed woke up to a familiar ceiling, a well-know softness below his body and the deep yearning of having something he thought lost forever.

He sat up, going from sleep to awake in the blink of an eye, his body used to catnaps in the middle of the field, his mind expecting to be woken and needed immediately.

He looked around, categorized the old toys, older still books, and cautiously took stock of his body, no injuries besides a headache, clothed in a simple shirt and soft pants, and his surroundings, his childhood room on the house he and Al burned.

Dreaming, or kidnapped and mentally tortured, then.

Nodding to himself, Ed stopped to remember what he'd been doing before. Some kind of mission, he thinks. A rogue alchemist Roy wanted to be brought in, dangerous enough the bastard had even looked _worried_ when Ed took the mission. Worried enough they'd spent the day before locked in Roy's house.

(Most people, Al included, had _thoughts_ about what they did when they took those days off. Ed let them, and Mustang encouraged it, because the truth would probably be more embarrassing; Roy liked to hold Ed close, run his fingers along his scars and talk about everything-and-nothing, liked to prod Ed into discussions of any and all dangers he may come across and, together, dissect them until Ed had a plan for most accidents that came along. Roy was _cautious_ , and fucking _prideful_ , and he'd rather die than have someone other than Ed see him being so open and adoring.

Ed, well. Ed liked the alone time, enjoyed close contact that didn't demand anything from him. It wasn't to say that they didn't _do it_ , didn't do what everyone expected them to be doing, but. Ed enjoyed the hours of close contact with nothing sexual attached, the touch of another person just for the sake of touch, embarrassedly liked to have evidence of how much Roy _cared_ , even if shown just between the two of them.)

Ed couldn't remember more, couldn't record much after taking the train out of Central, so he got up and, as silently as Lan Fan taught him, crept out of the room.

The resemblance was remarkable, and it made all hairs on Ed's body stand on end. He walked around like a puffed-up cat, ears seeking any and all sounds.

The "kitchen" has some muffled noise coming out of it, voices that Ed hadn't heard for _years_. He refused to be intimidated. Better face whatever the dream or captor had in stock and get it over with.

He was about to open the door with a kick when it opened outwards, his mother's face perfect like she remembered it, healthy like it hadn't been for months.

"Oh, you're awake!"

 _Her voice_.

Ed didn't know what kind of parallel universe he was in, what kind of alchemy could bring memories forwards, what drug his captors used, because this _wasn't an actor_ and Ed didn't know if he'd cry or scream if this kept up.


End file.
